Taming a Frozen Heart
by CloakSnidget
Summary: This is an Avengers/Supernatural crossover. In this story, you are Tony Stark, and you have a strange obesseion with a certain Frost Giant... Will you make it out of SHIELD undetected? Will he share your feelings? Will you ever be able to tame his frozen heart?


** ~The idea for this story sprang to life one day while my friend, Morgan, and I were in our Biology II class, from there it has only blossomed. We are co-writing it in a pretty unique way, so please bear with us. :) This is an Avengers/Supernatural crossover. In this story, you are Tony Stark, and you have a strange obsession with a certain Frost Giant... Will you make it out of SHIELD undetected? Will he share your feelings? Will you ever be able to tame his frozen heart?**

You're patrolling the halls of SHIELD when you get to the hall where Loki Laufeyson is held in a glass prison cell. You've tended to linger a bit longer in this hall, always fascinated with watching Loki read. Today though, he was not reading, but it looked as if he was waiting for you. He was standing with his nose to the glass, as soon as he saw you, his eyes lit up. Something overtook you, willing you to walk toward the glass, you did so, stopping about a foot away from where he stood behind the cell wall. "Will you help me?" he asks. You nod, unsure of what he needs help with. "Please help me escape this place." You start to hesitate, but then he looks deep into your eyes, with the most pitiful expression, you can't just say no to him. "Okay, just give me a moment." You say, before disappearing behind the control box. In less than five minutes you have the security cameras shut down and Loki's door unlocked. You walk over and unhatch the door, letting the frost giant out. All of a sudden, you both freeze as you hear footsteps and Thor's voice. With quick thinking, you're able to pull Loki behind the control box, hoping Thor won't think to look there. "Brother?!" Thor's voice booms out. You can hear the panic in his voice, and his footsteps as he flees the room. You know you only have a limited amount of time before the other agents come, so you quickly get to your feet. "Come on Loki! We have to run." you tell him in an urgent whisper. He obeys and sprints out of the hall and turn to your left. You lead Loki through the maze of halls, surprisingly not running into anyone on the way out, although you can hear the alarms blaring around as you run. You make it outside but run smack into Nick Fury. "Oh, um..Mr Fury.." you avoid Nick's eye as he looks from you to Loki. "Stark, what are you doing with the prisoner?" He questions. "Oh, you know.. uh.. taking him for a walk..." you grab Loki's arm. "I won't let him get away, he just gets so stuffy in that cell..." you laugh nervously. "Very well..." he says, moving to step around you. As soon as he gets sight of the alarms blaring inside SHIELD he turns back to you. But you're too quick, pulling Loki behind you, you're already running halfway down the road. You can hear Nick's exasperated shout as he turns to run after the two of you. "Stark!" he shouts. You laugh and look at Loki. He has an amused smile on his face as he keeps pace with you. You keep running for about ten minutes when yours pace begins to slow. Loki walks in front of you, with a quicker pace. Suddenly you stop and just watch as he walks. He stops and turns around "Is something wrong?" he asks. "Um, no. Nothing." You blush a bit and begin walking, taking out your phone. "JARVIS, call Karlie." "Yes sir." JARVIS replies. After three rings, Karlie answers. "Hey Stark, what's up?" "Karlie, get the car, meet me at the coffee shop, and step on it!" you half shout. She laughs before replying "I'm on it." then she hangs up. You realize Loki has now stopped walking. "Who was that you were talking to, nobody is there." he says, gesturing to he empty space in front of you. You fight the urge to laugh as you approach Loki. "I was using my cell phone. I was calling my friend to come pick us up." you explain. "Cell what? Oh not another prison..." he says worridly backing away. "Loki.." you grab his arm. "Its okay, she's a friend who will help us get to a hiding place." Loki just looks at you. He nods once and then does the most unexpected thing, he hugs you. You smile and step out of the hug. "Come on." you pull Loki's arm and stat jogging, he follows behind you. As the coffee shop comes into view, there is a roaring sound of a helicopter overhead. You push Loki in front of you as you run faster, just when you think its too late, that the helicopter has seen you, you see the familar silver of Karlie's car. You and Loki bolt into the vehicle and Karlie wastes no time speeding off. "So, Stark, is there a reason you kidnapped Loki and we are now smuggling a frost giant in my car?" She asks amused. You look from Loki to Karlie, "Actually, Miss Morrison, I just so happened to have broken Loki out of SHIELD because he begged me to." She laughs, "So we're going to the hideout?" "Yes" you answer. Loki's voice joins the conversation "Who is she and where are we going? I do not wish to be imprisoned again." You calmly explain that she's a friend, and he will not be imprisoned again, if only he stops talking. Loki folds his arms across his chest and looks out the window. After about fifteen minutes of driving down the highway, Karlie takes a sharp right, and then after a few more turns, she's driving on what looks like a pure dirt road. The car comes to a stop in front of an old house that looked a lot like it was built into the trees surrounding it. "Welcome to home." she says, turning off the engine and exiting the car. You and Loki follow in suit. The two of you follow Karlie up the stairs into the 'treehouse'. When you step inside you're greeted by two familar voices. "Tony!" "Hey Stark!, long time no see!" you look up to see Sam and Dean Winchester standing in front of you.


End file.
